Two Hearts One True Love
by asianbabygrl03
Summary: Kouji has a foreign exchange student from America living in his house. She's a problem that can't be solved. Then he finds out that this girl is Asia's friend. Then their love is put to the test when Asia discovers she has an arranged marraige. Can their
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
~Kouji's POV~  
  
So I'm sitting at the airport waiting for some foreign exchange student from America to arrive. I only know how she look-yeah it's a girl- because she sent me a photo of herself by e-mail.  
  
She's good looking actually. She has long silver hair part her shoulders; misty silver eyes; and she's tall and thin, like a lot of girls I know.  
  
"Plane 292 will be arriving in ten minutes."  
  
Great was all I could really think.  
  
Anyway, I bet she's like all the other girls. Every time I walk past her she'll batter her eye lashes and stuff, like all the other girls at school. Ugh, just the thought makes me sick.  
  
Man, I wish she's nothing like that. How can I live with someone like that for the rest of the school year?  
  
"Flight 292 has landed."  
  
I watched as people spilled out of the airplane; some were running to family and friends, some went straight to the baggage pick-up; and others just stood there looking lost and confused.  
  
I turned and saw the foreign exchange student head toward me. She was wearing a grey Nike sweat shirt with a hood, grey sweat pants and Nike cross-trainers. She didn't look anything close to prissy, which to me was a relief.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kim. You're Kouji right?" she said this in a really hyper voice. She stared at me waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"K, I'll go get my luggage."  
  
"I'll give you a hand."  
  
"Whatever suits you."  
  
Weird, does this girl have mood swings or something? First she's all hyper now she's all cold.  
  
So I followed her and we got her luggage. She had three and I took two for her. She just raised her eyebrow at me.  
  
What the heck?  
  
We took a taxi to my house. Through out the whole trip we didn't talk to each other. I just looked out the window at the city lights. I was pretty tired because it was well past mid-night.  
  
When we arrived at my house, we both dragged her luggage into the guest room. My parents welcomed her warmly in the living room and she thanked them for letting her stay at our house.  
  
I was just leaning against the wall listening to them talk.  
  
After that we went straight to bed. Well not exactly. I couldn't sleep either way. Tomorrow I would have to drag her along with me when I went out to hang out with my friends. Great, just what I need.  
  
I finally fell asleep after a lot of tossing and turning.  
  
The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I changed quickly and went down stairs. I looked in the kitchen and saw not my mom cooking but Kim. And next to her stirring the batter was a digimon!  
  
"Oh I didn't hear you come down."  
  
She shot a look at Gatomon. Automatically it purred like a regular kitten and jumped down from the counter.  
  
"Err. this is my, err.cat. Yes, my cat."  
  
She looked helplessly at me. I just nodded and sat sown quickly.  
  
She placed a stack of pancakes in front of me and dashed back to the counter. I poured some syrup on it and ate.  
  
So this girl is like other girls, she's bound to be prissy and later on become a house wife. Well the minute she starts battering her eyelashes or does something that's prissy I'm getting out of here.  
  
There was only one thing about her though. She didn't dress like most girls. She was wearing a t-shirt that read 'If You Break My Heart I Don't Care; Cuz' I'm Better Off Without You' and Nike shorts.  
  
The thing was she dressed reminded me of Asia.  
  
After she ate I brought her over to the neighbor hood pool.  
  
"Hey Kouji who's your friend?" Takuya roared over to me as Kim and I reached the water's edge.  
  
"Hey Takuya, this is Kim. Kim that's Takuya, that's my brother Kouichi, that's J.P., and that's Zoeie."  
  
"Nice to meet you, you new in town?" Takuya asked her earnestly.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
She climbed up on the diving board and jumped in. Everyone got soaked.  
  
Takuya grabbed my foot and pulled me into the water.  
  
So after swimming we went to get some food. I was still ignoring Kim and she did the same to me.  
  
After lunch we decided to go play some soccer. But when we reached the field some jocks from my school were already there.  
  
"Looks like we've got a field invasion," one of them laughed as they noticed us draw nearer.  
  
"Yeah and they brought a new friend along."  
  
As we reached them one said, "Minamoto, who's this?"  
  
He reached over and grabbed Kim's ass.  
  
She quickly slapped him and knocked him over.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Fuck you too bastard."  
  
"Hey no one does that to our friend and gets away with it."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Well she ended up beating them up. Then they ran away in a pack and we got the whole field to ourselves.  
  
"Whoa"  
  
"You said it"  
  
And who knew she could play that well. Kim played every position and knew a lot of tricks.  
  
How good she was at everything was starting to get on my nerves. She reminded me of Asia. Except Asia was nicer and more caring, not to mention Asia was twice as good as your average person in everything.  
  
I know I wished she wouldn't be like all the other girls, but this; well she's a total tomboy. Asia was a bit of a tomboy but she was different. She had a heart that shown through the darkness no matter what. It just goes to show you be careful what you wish for. 


	2. Wings Of Fury

Chapter 2: Wings of Fury  
  
After we played soccer we got to talking. The conversation started with the game and made a turn to the digital world.  
  
"Are you digidestend?" Zoeie asked.  
  
"Err.yeah. Are you guys?"  
  
We all nodded.  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Kouji, why didn't you ask her?" Takuya asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"So Kim tell us about yourself," Kouichi said kindly.  
  
"There's not much to tell."  
  
"There has to be something," J.P. said.  
  
"Err.I'm here. That's really all I can think of. So what have you guys been through? I mean you know we are digidestend."  
  
The others seemed to like her perfectly fine and told her about all our adventures in the digital world. She listened intently as the talked and the conversation once again changed courses.  
  
"I think world peace would be the greatest thing to happen," Zoeie commented.  
  
"But all the things we've done were to create world peace in the digital world. What more can we really do?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Peace is good," J.P. said shortly.  
  
"I fight, I don't fight, I really don't see the difference," Kim said shrugging. After her comment there was silence.  
  
"Well I don't think it's ever going to happen," I said.  
  
"You've gotta admit he has a point," Takuya said.  
  
"Well we can always dream can't we?" Zoeie said.  
  
As Kim and I walked home we were both silent. It was kind of irritating. When we got home Kim turned on the TV and was watching Friends.  
  
"You watch that?" I asked with a mocking tone in my voice.  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well that's too bad"  
  
I took the remote control and changed the channel.  
  
She gave me a quick look, went over to the TV and changed the channel. She placed a tape over the receiver so the remote was useless.  
  
As I went over to turn back the channel her hand shot out to block me path. I pushed her hand away lightly. She slapped me and decided to try and beat me up. And so we fought. So neither of us got to watch any TV.  
  
An hour or so later we were both beaten up pretty badly. My shins were killing me because she kept kicking them, and I got socked in the stomach a few times too. Kim was rubbing her left arm which was pretty bruised up. Actually it wasn't my fault her arm was bruised. She kept crashing into things.  
  
I really regret wishing her to be anything nut prissy. If this is what it's like to have a sibling live with you I don't know how people live with it.  
  
We went to our rooms to change soo we'd cover up the injuries. I mean if my mom got a good look at what happened she'd probably faint.  
  
~Kim's POV~  
  
I went on the internet using my laptop. Yeah the Minamotos have internet. But I didn't want to get into another fight. My left arm was still bothering me. It like the time I got sunburned. If you touch it, it hurts really badly.  
  
The only person on today was Asia. Okay right now it's about six here so in America it's about 1 in the afternoon.  
  
Our conversation went like this:  
  
Freein03: Sup grl  
  
Asiandragongrl03: Sup, How's Japan?  
  
Freein03: Sucks. Why did you suggest me to live here? I hate it, there's this boy, Kouji, and ugh. I can't stand him.  
  
Asiandragongrl03: What's wrong with him?  
  
Freein03: He is such a freakin jerk!!!!!!!!!  
  
Asiandragongrl03: Well guess what  
  
Freein03: What?  
  
Asiandragongrl03: That freakin jerk's my boyfriend  
  
Freein03: What?! My God! How can you stand him?  
  
Asiandragongrl03: How can you hate him?  
  
Freein03: Today when I was watching friends he totally beat me up  
  
Asiandragongrl03: You're not telling me the whole story  
  
Freein03: K. I was watching friends. I placed a box over the receiver so he couldn't change the channel. I placed my hand out to stop him when he started walking over to the TV. He pushed my hand away. I hit him and we started fighting. Is that descriptive enough for you  
  
Asiandragongrl03: Why are you snapping at me?! Well in my opinion, you brought it on to yourself  
  
Freein03: S'cuse me?!  
  
Asiandragongrl03: What it says above  
  
Freein03: How can you stand that jerk?  
  
Asiandragongrl03: Know what?  
  
Freein03: What?  
  
Asiandragongrl03: If you keep dissin my man before you get to know the boy, I'm running over to Japan and I'm gonna beat the fuck out of you  
  
Freein03: What makes you think you can?  
  
Asiandragongrl03: I know I can. Now stop being soo bitchie  
  
Freein03: I'm not being a bitch and I can take you on any time  
  
Asiandragongrl03: Records are beyond against you  
  
Freein03: I got a new martial arts teacher and I'm a black belt. What are you a no belt? 'I don't work by belts I work through strength' Pathetic  
  
Asiandragongrl03: Dam it!!!!!!! You don't get it!!!!!!!! Even Bruce lee couldn't teach you even if he were still alive!!!!!!!!!! You don't have the patience and the heart to be a warrior. You will NEVER beat me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Freein03: Yes I will  
  
Asiandragongrl03: You fight from anger. I fight from my heart and soul. You will never defeat me Freein03: I think this conversation is over Asiandragongrl03: I KNOW it's NOT. Can't you face the facts? You're acting like my cousin's daughter. She's 2 years old! And you're probably going to cry on your bed like a baby now too. You have no reason to hate him!!!!!!!!!!!!! Freein03: Yes I do!!!!!!!!!!!!! Asiandragongrl03: Yeah!!!!!! Well it's the dam crappiest reason in the freakin world!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And if you leave me hanging I'm coming over there and I'm going to beat the crap out of you!!!!!!!!! Freein03: Bye!!!!!!!!!!!! Asiandragongrl03: No  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I logged off the internet fuming. My only friend cares more about a guy than she does about me. She betrayed me.  
  
I heard something like a fire cracker come from Kouji's room minutes later.  
  
~Kouji's POV~  
  
I was talking to all my friends in a chat room including Asia. Out of the blue she types, "Kouji I'm coming over to settle a score with that bitch at your house. Please excuse my language. But.grrr!!!!!!!!"  
  
Takuya typed back, "She's not that bad. We all met her today"  
  
She typed, "Read this"  
  
What I'm guessing is that that was the conversation she had with her. I didn't get a chance to read it because just then there was a loud popping sound and Asia appeared at my side.  
  
"Kouji, its soo great to see you again," Asia whispered into my ear.  
  
I fell into her embrace as we hugged.  
  
"I missed you soo much," she whispered.  
  
"Me too"  
  
We drew closer and closer until we kissed. It was all interrupted when someone at the doorway cleared their throat.  
  
~Asia's POV~  
  
My eyes narrowed to have a glimpse at our intruder. Kim stood there a smirk plastered on her pointed face. I gave her a death look and her smirk changed quickly into a deep frown.  
  
"I'll be right back Kouji. You don't mind me borrowing your guest do you?" I asked him still in his arms.  
  
"Of course not"  
  
So I left him my eyes never leaving his. Kim didn't move she just stood there arms crossed.  
  
"I'm not leaving this room and you can't make me," Kim snapped.  
  
My head slowly turned forward to face her. My eyes were livid. I felt my happiness drain from my body and it was replaced by anger.  
  
"Wanna bet?" I hissed.  
  
She opened her mouth to reply. I grabbed her by the ear and pulled her into what I'm sure was her room. I pushed her down on the bed trying to calm myself down a bit but wasn't that successful.  
  
"Let's try to talk about this like civilized people," I said as calmly as I could manage. There was a hint of or else in my voice.  
  
"No"  
  
"And why-"  
  
"I want to fight. I want to prove I'm better than you because I truly am."  
  
"You will never be a match for me. There's only one place you can ever defeat me. and that's in your dreams."  
  
She attacked me as I sat on the bed. With a single hand I defended myself and pushed her against a shelf.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up!"  
  
"Yeah, alright"  
  
This time when she attacked I knocked her over and held her down on her bed. I twisted her arm softly.  
  
"Let's talk about this."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Look I'm trying to help you."  
  
"I don't want your help! I'm calling my parents tonight and I'm going back home!" she roared.  
  
"Fine! Go home and cry to your mommy! Maybe she'll give you a hanky to cry on too! Heck she's probably spoil you!"  
  
~Kouji's POV~ I heard them yelling, fighting, everything. I wanted to go in and see what was going on, but that would have been a bad idea.  
  
Finally they both can out. Kim was rubbing her arm. Asia was mumbling to herself angrily and her eyes were still livid.  
  
"Well Kouji I better go. I can't wait to see you again. Oh yeah my family's flying tomorrow back here so visit me okay?" I said kindly.  
  
"Sure"  
  
I hugged him. His arms wound themselves around me as always. He kissed my forehead softly.  
  
"I can't wait to see you again"  
  
"Nor can I"  
  
His eyes were shining down at me like the star in a cloudless, dark sky.  
  
I turned to the computer planning to leave through the digital world when Kim blurted out, "Our Friendship Is Officially Over!"  
  
If her words were meant to hurt me, they didn't. Yeah I'm still sensitive to words, but her words were blocked out from my heart.  
  
"Fine, you go your way and I'll go my way," I said roughly. And with that I left her stunned. 


	3. Strike By Night

Chapter 3: Strike by Night  
  
~Kim's POV~  
  
That night before dinner I called my parents telling them I wanted to come home. After a ton of persuasion they agreed to pick me up at the air port next Saturday. I tried to get an earlier arrangement but it wasn't possible.  
  
At dinner I told the Minamotos I had to go back to America. They, as in the parents, begged me to stay a bit longer. But my decision was final, no one could change my mind not matter what.  
  
That night I went into the digital world taking Gatomon. After a few hours of wandering around I came to the dark gate. I went in without hesitation. Gatomon followed me obediently.  
  
And then I heard it. a deep, grave voice.  
  
"Kim Unhashawai. Your friend is wrong you know. You've always been right. If you become my faithful follower I will grant you power beyond measure. Is that a cat?! Get rid of it this instant."  
  
"Shoo Gatomon. Get lost, you're now wanted here anymore," I snapped still trying to figure out where the sound had come from.  
  
A digimon slowly appeared before me. I got bigger and bigger until-  
  
~Kouji's POV~ That night right before I went to sleep my d_terminal began beeping. I pushed a button at random and Lady Ofanimon's voice rang out like it did countless times. It broke the silence with her soft voice.  
  
"Kouji Minamoto, your roommate is terrorizing the digital world."  
  
This caught my attention and I sat straight up.  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed a bit alarmed.  
  
"Kim has joined with the dark side. She was promised power and it was given to her. But by who, I do not know."  
  
"Alright, I'll come."  
  
And with those last words the light blue light coming from the screen faded away.  
  
Was this my fault? If I wasn't soo-agh! There's no time for that now.  
  
I went on line and entered a chat room.  
  
WolfofLight: Did you get the message?  
  
WarriorofFlame: Loud and Clear  
  
Windgoddess: We better meet in the digital world tomorrow  
  
Asiandragongrl03: what location, lady Ofanimon didn't tell me  
  
Darklight: same  
  
WolfofLight: dido  
  
Windgoddess: sigh*  
  
Asiandragongrl03:let's just pick location- suggestions?  
  
Windgoddess: bean stalk village?  
  
Darklight: fine with me  
  
Asiandragongrl03: k  
  
WolfofLight: then it's settled  
  
Windgoddess: How about 3:30 our time?  
  
Asiandragongrl03: I'm in Japan you know. I forget to e-mail you guys when I came. But I gtg. Ttyl.  
  
*Asiandragongrl03 has left the chat room*  
  
WarriorofFlame: soo.  
  
WolfofLight: I gtg 2  
  
Windgoddess: bye!!!!!!!!!  
  
WarriorofFlame: See u  
  
Darklight: ttyl  
  
*WolfofLight has left the chat room*  
  
I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. My thoughts floated around my head like the misty water. I laid on my back in my bed to relax some more. And I wonder if it was my fault that she tuned evil.  
  
A small voice in my head said: It can't be your fault. You only knew her for two days. Actually less than that.  
  
But another voice interrupted: You just gave her the shove she needed to become evil. So it's part of your fault.  
  
~Asia's POV~  
  
That night I was soo tired I feel asleep instantly. But then I had this dream. There were five colons of me arguing.  
  
"It's your fault she turned evil"  
  
"No it's not! She chose of her own free will"  
  
"I lived a harder life than her's and I didn't turn evil. That girl needs to learn how to deal with her problems."  
  
"It's none of our faults. She was tempted and she failed to-"  
  
"How was it not our fault she-"  
  
"This is stupid"  
  
"It's not our fault"  
  
The voices got louder and louder as they continued to argue. Then when it felt like my head was about to explode I woke up.  
  
I was drenched in sweat. Turning to see what time it was I breathed heavily. It was 8 o'clock. In two and a half hours I would need to meet the others. 


	4. A Path Unwanted But Taken

Chapter 4: A Path Unwanted but Taken  
  
~Kouji's POV~ I'm in last period now. I have no idea what the teacher's jabbering on about, not that I didn't try paying attention. My mind keeps wandering into the digital world and I can't concentrate.  
  
Finally the bell rang and I dashed out of the room. I met up with the others at the street corner.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Nothing, but we better get into the digital world," Takuya said with ease. If it only our quest was that easy.  
  
So we all decided to meet at Kouichi's house. I ran home and packed some food. After past experiences I didn't want to go hungry at night.  
  
Then I dashed over to Kouichi's house.  
  
"Hey Kouichi," I greeted him panting and clenching my side. His house it pretty far from mine.  
  
"You're just in time. Everyone's here already."  
  
"Okay"  
  
I followed my brother into him room where everyone was stiff. It seemed as if they brought some stuff along too.  
  
"Kouji what took you soo long?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I was packing soo lay off."  
  
"Alright let's go."  
  
He held up his cell phone which automatically turned into his d_terminal. We put them up to the screen and were sucked into the Digiworld.  
  
We landed with a bang. I was some where in the middle of the pile. I felt bad for Asia. She was waiting for us and we fell on top of her out of nowhere. And just so you know J.P. the heaviest one, got to land on top of the rest of us.  
  
"EEEP! GET OFF!"  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"HEY THAT'S MY FOOT!"  
  
"QUIT COMPLAINING! I'M ON THE BOTTOM!"  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT! I AM!"  
  
"OUCH"  
  
"SORRY"  
  
After a few minutes we finally got untangled.  
  
"Takuya, I knew you like to arrive in a bang but this is absolutely ridiculous," Asia exclaimed.  
  
"Very funny"  
  
"Well anyway here," Asia said handing us some weapons.  
  
She threw Takuya and me swords. Zoeie got a bow and arrows. J.P. got a spear. And Asia had a bit of everything: sword, daggers, bows and arrows, you name it she probably had it; well except a spear.  
  
"Did any of you get the location of where we're supposed to go?" Asia asked us.  
  
"No," I answered.  
  
The ground beneath us began to shake.  
  
"Some one please tell me that was an earthquake," I heard Zoeie say.  
  
"There's no time for that," Asia said calmly grabbing her d_terminal.  
  
"Right," I agreed.  
  
We all digivolved into our beast spirits, with the acception of Asia.  
  
~Asia's POV~  
  
From the ground came a snake-like digimon that was being ridden by a warrior. Well actually the warrior was standing on top of it but still you know. She was on it so that kind of is ridding it.  
  
The warrior was in a stone armor, which I found tacky. I mean what is she from the Stone Age?  
  
But some how, the warrior's sense was familiar.  
  
"So you finally came," the warrior said. Her voice was rough and gruff but it was a sicking high pitched sound. It sounded like the sonar for a battle ship or when a microphone is too close to the source so it makes that irritating screech or even when someone scratches a chalkboard.  
  
Then I realized, the warrior was Kim.  
  
"Kim," I said. Well it was more of a statement than a question really.  
  
"Yes, remember you said I was no match for you. Well let's battle right here, right now, and I will prove you wrong."  
  
"As a digimon?"  
  
"Of course, slow aren't you. But what should I expect from a mere girl like you?" she started laughing and the laugh just made me wanna puke.  
  
"Ugh! What a sickening sound I think I'm going to regurgitate now."  
  
"You are soo pathetic. Don't you know you shouldn't tease your betters?"  
  
"You aren't my better. You're a power hungry dweeb hiding behind a heavy armor from the Stone Age."  
  
"How amusing, if my heart wasn't set on destroying you I would let you be my court jester."  
  
"Give me a break. The day I serve you is the day- ah never mind. Besides my real question is: Why are you doing this? Never mind, forget I asked that. I know the answer to that since you went berserk. No change the question to: Why the heck are you soo power hungry?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? Power is the key to life."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Oh what is it then? Making friends? Being happy for others?"  
  
"I didn't say that. The key to life isn't power or money. It's learning to care for something or someone. It doesn't matter if it's a small thing or a big thing. You just don't go on a crazy rampage-"  
  
"Who ever cared for me?! No one! That's the answer!"  
  
"No it's not! What about your parents? What about me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I always made sure you were okay! I never let any harm befall you! How can you say that's not caring?"  
  
"Yeah you really cared when you chose him over me!" She flung out her arm and pointed at Kouji.  
  
"Don't be soo ridiculous! You're worth as much to me as he is! But you made me chose! It was either him or you! Which is the truer friend?! The one that makes you chose or the one that doesn't care if you're a bitch?! The one that deals with the one you love just because they know how mush that person means to you or the one that's all like I don't like him so chose?! If you were a true friend you would have tried to be civilized to him for my sake! But no! For you it was him or me, who are you going to chose? Real friends don't make you chose them over your friends!"  
  
"The point is you chose him!"  
  
I was soo angry with her that I couldn't even form words of comeback. How dare she do this?!  
  
Finally I roared back, "I tried to talk to you about this, but NO! It was 'my way or the high way' for you! You didn't even try to get to know him! You gave him less than two days and it's 'Oh I don't like him!' What type of friend are you?!"  
  
"What type of friend are you?!"  
  
"One that speaks the truth no matter what!"  
  
With that she attacked me. I drew my sword as she did. He kept attacking top left to bottom right. She thought she could catch me off guard. Yeah fat chance! The day that happens is when I'm dead in a coffin and can't defend myself because I can't move my dead body.  
  
Finally I knocked the sword out of her hand. My sword went straight for her neck then stopped. The sword was millimeters away form her first layer of skin.  
  
"Go ahead, kill me. I don't care any more," she hissed at me.  
  
I shook my head slowly never taking my eyes from her. I wanted to make sure she didn't try anything funny. What were you thinking when I sad that? I'm not lesbian.  
  
"I'm not like you. You're willing to kill me for power. But I can't kill you because you're my friend. You-"  
  
I was cut short when she grabbed a dagger concealed in her pocket. She threw it at Kouji, who had di-digivolved.  
  
"You're going to pay for that one," I said my anger building up once again.  
  
I took her sword which wasn't as fine as mine and sliced her leg softly to take away the first few layers of skin. I wouldn't do it all the way even it was my worst enemy, I just wanted her to feel a bit of pain.  
  
But as the sword touched her she began to turn into a snake that twitched in pain and died. I had destroyed my own friend.  
  
I sank to my knees as she disappeared. When she was gone it felt like the world was gone and I was all alone in the darkness.  
  
Then I heard their voices.  
  
"Kouji stop-"  
  
"Lay down would you?!"  
  
I got up and went over.  
  
"Takuya give me your jacket."  
  
He took it off and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because I don't have one." I balled up a sleeve and held it.  
  
"Kouji this is going to hurt. Please try not o scream. Put this in your mouth and bit down hard when it hurts. Trust me on this," I pleaded him in a comforting voice.  
  
"I've always trusted you with my life," he mumbled.  
  
I placed the sleeve in his mouth.  
  
"Okay I'm going to pull this out as fast as I can. Ready?"  
  
He nodded. In a quick swipe I withdrew the dagger as in a flash. I tore off strips of my silk pants and tied them around the wound to stop the bleeding, or at least to apply pressure so it wouldn't hurt as much.  
  
"I'll be able to heal it a bit once the bleeding stops a bit," I whispered to him I a soft voice.  
  
I placed his head on my shoulder and helped him sit up. After a few minutes the bleeding stopped and I placed my hand on top of the wound. Slowly the muscles grew back and the skin repaired itself.  
  
When I took me hand off the place where the dagger was reveled a bit of redness.  
  
"You should keep off that leg until we get to my house. I can't heal it that well right now because-"  
  
"I understand."  
  
We helped him stand up. Takuya and I had him put his arms on our shoulders and we helped him walk back into the real world.  
  
But the thought remained in my head. The thought haunted me. I had killed my friend. What could I do? It was a road that I didn't mean to take. I didn't know her own sword could destroy her.  
  
I always thought killing was wrong. And I still do. I wish I knew why she had done this. But there was no point in wishing. Is there ever? 


	5. A Spirit's Voice

Chapter 5: A Spirit's Voice  
  
As we walked straight into my room we all made sure we wouldn't land in a pile again. After all we didn't want Kouji to feel more pain from his injury.  
  
I grabbed bottles of potions from my medicine cabinet concealed behind the wall and place them next to the bed stand beside Kouji.  
  
I sat on the bed and began to tell him that he had a choice of which potion he wanted to have because there were different types, "You have a choice of which one to drink. The silver potion works the best but tastes the worst. The yellow potion works not as well as all the others but it tastes the best. Red is the best working potion after silver and it doesn't taste half as bad as it. Blue-"  
  
"Which ever"  
  
"I suggest blue. The wound will heal in an hour and we've got plenty of time before you have to go home. We could watch a movie or something."  
  
"Sure"  
  
I handed him the blue potion and he chugged it down while having a disgusted look on his face. He handed the empty bottle back to me.  
  
"What was blue?"  
  
"The third worst tasting, I know how it tastes. But it'll heal in an hour or so. Here."  
  
I handed him another bottle.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh it just gets the taste out of your mouth. But your breath is going to smell really strongly of mint for the rest of the day to be honest."  
  
"Well it's better than having this taste in my mouth."  
  
He drank that too this time without hesitation.  
  
I placed the jars in the bathroom and sat at the end of the bed staring at the carpet. I felt myself turn ice cold.  
  
How could I have destroyed my own friend? Why did you even cut her leg? I should have thought before I acted. Two wrongs don't make a right. When she was mean to me I was mean right back. If I wasn't so mean this would have never happened. She would have never joined the dark side and she wouldn't be dead right now. It was all my fault. And worst of all I can't do anything about it.  
  
I felt warmth growing through me. Someone was holding me. They had placed me head on their shoulder and their head was on top of mine. They were holding me close, trying to comfort me.  
  
"It's not your fault," he whispered. I knew that voice belonged to Kouji.  
  
"It's not your fault," he whispered into my ear again.  
  
Four simple words.  
  
Those words meant everything to me.  
  
I started to feel tired and ended up falling asleep on Kouji's shoulder.  
  
*Asia's Dream*  
  
I was alone in the dark. Why are my dreams always soo depressing?  
  
The darkness faded away to revel a pink room. Bleah! Did I ever tell you how much I hate pink?! I'd rather be stuck back in the dark.  
  
Then the room turned purple and a figure faded in slowly. Then I realized, that figure was Kim.  
  
"Kim?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
"I am"  
  
"I want to apologize for-"  
  
"Asia there's no need to apologize. I should thank you actually."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"In the dark forest I met a digimon."  
  
"What's soo weird about that? You were in the digital world after all."  
  
"Let me finish. It was a weak digimon. It lives only by living in another digimon's body. It doesn't have its own body. So it killed me and took my body. It wanted to destroy you."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You know, you do have enemies."  
  
"Well duh."  
  
"So when you killed it-"  
  
"I killed it?"  
  
"Yeah, when you cut my leg the sword's power destroyed it. See the sword was on carved in the flames of a volcano and than it was dipped in the healing-"  
  
"In short, the sword could be a good thing or a bad thing."  
  
"Yeah, see you didn't kill me. You just avenged me without knowing you did so."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I'm just here to tell you it's not your fault I died. I was just-"  
  
"But it is my fault. You wouldn't be dead if I were nicer. It's my fault you walked into a trap. I-"  
  
"No. I was being followed every minute of everyday. I would have been trapped sooner or later."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Well I'm glad you and I depart in peace as friends."  
  
I stuck out my hand. She placed her's in my hand.  
  
"So am I," she responded.  
  
And with her last words she disappeared.  
  
I woke up my head on Kouji's chest, his arms wrapped around me.  
  
He and the others were watching 'A Walk to Remember.' Zoeie had tears in her eyes. I snuggled closer to Kouji. He looked at me and our eyes locked. His eyes were soo soft and comforting.  
  
When the movie ended I couldn't help but notice what everyone's reaction was. Zoeie was crying. Takuya was complaining about something being in his eye. J.P. looked like he was about to cry. Kouichi had tears welled up in his eyes and had a weak smile on his face. But Kouji and were perfectly fine. We just leaned closer to each other toward the end for comfort.  
  
"So how long was I asleep?" I asked.  
  
"About an hour and a half," Kouichi replied.  
  
"So the leg fully healed?" I asked Kouji.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
We were all quiet for the next few minutes. To break the silence I told the others about my dream.  
  
When I finished I heard Kouichi mumble, "A demon."  
  
"What?" Takuya asked.  
  
"The digimon was a demon," he said a bit louder.  
  
"So Demons can be killed?" J.P. asked.  
  
"Appears so," Zoeie said.  
  
I nodded silently in agreement.  
  
Well the conversation took a turn. So we were all talking about the new mall that was opening.  
  
"I heard the food court's going to be twice as big as-"  
  
"Takuya, do you ever think of anything except food?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Such as-"  
  
"They're having a martial arts competition during opening day. Ha! I thought of something else."  
  
"Asia you should join," Zoeie said.  
  
"I have some applications here for all of us to join," Takuya said taking out some crinkled papers.  
  
I looked at the paper with Kouji.  
  
I read:  
  
MARTIAL ARTS EXPO Please fill in the correct information.  
  
Name__________________________________ Date_____________ Date of Birth_________________ Address___________________________________________ City________________________ State_____________________ Zip________________ Telephone number_____________________________ Applicant's signature_______________________________ Parent/guardian signature__________________________________  
  
O Kung Fu O Tai quan do (Please excuse my spelling) O Karate O Kendo O fencing O archery O etc.________________________________________  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* We filled out our submissions and gave them to Takuya.  
  
Kouji and I sat out on the porch with the others looking up at the stars.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful," I whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but none of they are as stunning as you."  
  
"Hey look it's a shooting star! Takuya exclaimed.  
  
"Not exactly Takuya. That's a satellite," I said laughing.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well shooting stars fly down wards, that one is flying higher and higher."  
  
"Oh good point. But what if we're up side down?"  
  
Soon millions of stars were falling from the sky like raindrops.  
  
"Now I know that's a shooting star!" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
I just smiled up at the sky. I was with some friends and the man I love in a place that was flawless. How could the night get any better?  
  
Then Kouji relaxed his hold around me and stood up.  
  
"Sup?" I asked.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
All he did was reach his hand up toward the sky. He grasped onto something and walked back to me.  
  
"I got you this," he whispered into my ear.  
  
He took his finger off the thing he was holding. I gasped.  
  
In his hand was a shining crystal. It was a star.  
  
I took it from him.  
  
"This is the greatest gift and one has ever given me."  
  
And to thank him I kissed him on the cheek. 


	6. Arrangements Can Be Broken

Chapter 6: Arrangements can be Broken  
  
The next morning I planed to meet the others at the mall. Right before I left my dad called me to his office. I'm in a really grumpy mood because my mom's been nagging me all morning about my future, i.e. 'When are you going to get married?' and 'Your sister is already married.'  
  
And then she's all like, 'You're 18' and 'you shouldn't go out with a common mortal.' She thinks I should marry an elf, fairy, wizard, warlock, or a person with magical powers, i.e. not Kouji.  
  
And I'm telling her I found the man I love and I don't want to marry anyone else. And I'm complaining saying that he might have powers we don't know about. I mean he can digivolve and he does have a few powers.  
  
Anyway, I just stepped into my dad's office.  
  
"Ah, Justine you're here."  
  
This isn't good. He called me by my first name, my real name. What the heck did I do now?  
  
I just raised my eyebrow at him saying nothing.  
  
I looked at our guests that were sitting. Nick, that sexist bastard was siting there smaugly. I was soo tempted to stick my tongue out at him like a kid. I looked across from him and saw his father smiling broadly.  
  
"Asia please sit," my father said.  
  
"I'd prefer to stand thank you," I said.  
  
He just shrugged.  
  
"I have good news for you. We've found an engagement for you. When you are twenty you shall marry Nick M-"  
  
"No," I said plain and simple. I was glaring at my father now.  
  
"Asia-"  
  
"No"  
  
"Justine-"  
  
"You heard me. We agreed about this a long time ago."  
  
My dad sighed, "you have two years to get use to the idea."  
  
"I will never get use to the idea. I've already found the one I need. He will always be there for me. He was always there for me."  
  
"He possesses no magic," Nick said laughing.  
  
"Shut that mouth of yours this instant!"  
  
I clapped my hands and his mouth glued tight.  
  
"Now it you excuse me."  
  
I turned on my heel and left. To get all the anger out of me quickly I ran to the mall at top speeds.  
  
"Hey you're late!" Takuya cried happily.  
  
"I'm sorry my freaking dad was being an-" I began.  
  
Great now that my anger was out I was still mad enough to cry. Dam it! I hate crying! It's not strong to cry. What type of warrior cries?  
  
I covered my eyes putting my head down. Kouji went to my side and just held me close to him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Remember Nick?"  
  
"That guy you called a jack ass in front of an audience at the ball? Yeah I remember him," he said smiling.  
  
"Well my dad wants me to marry him. But now it's time for you to reveal your power or I-"  
  
"I understand. But Asia, you know I don't know how to control it."  
  
"You will when you're ready."  
  
I wiped the single tear that fell down my cheek away. I looked up and smiled.  
  
"Never mind. I'll get myself out of this jam. Let's go kick some amateur ass," I said laughing.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Well the competition went well. I got first place in everything I tried out in, which are archery, fencing, and Kung fu. Takuya got eighth in Kung Fu and fifth in fencing. Kouichi got forth in fencing. Zoeie got third in archery. Kouji got first in Kendo, and forth in fencing. And J.P. didn't try out for anything, because he said he didn't feel like it, so he placed nothing in everything.  
  
That night I went to talk to my dad. Okay I spent half of the time yelling at him and him yelling at me. I said I would rather be burned my a dragon than marry him or drowned by a giant squid (which is impossible because being a fairy I can breath under water as a talent.)  
  
Finally I convinced him that Nick was just after my power. I also made a few threat if Nick was made king. He said we could create a magnificent empire. I snapped back saying I would destroy the empire with a snap.  
  
"Alright but Kouji posses no power?"  
  
"Light. Once he controls his power-"  
  
"What light? It's not the digital world!"  
  
"You didn't let me finish. He was born with powers because Mars and Venus were aligned when he was born. So he does have fairy powers. Bedsides why does it matter if he has no power?"  
  
"How do you know he won't break your heart?"  
  
"If time, distance, family and friends can't separate us what can?"  
  
My parents finally agreed it was okay if I married Kouji one day. I ran over to Kouji's house to tell him the engagement was broken.  
  
He was happy for me and we sat out under the sky to talk.  
  
"I'm glad I found you," I said as we stared up at the setting sun. We were at the park relaxing on a bench. It had a clear view of the ocean.  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
"Muh?"  
  
"I wonder what I would be without you and the answer is lost and lonely."  
  
"Well I know what I would've done. I would have built walls around my heart. But I didn't do that with you because I knew you would never break my heart. With you I feel safe and you changed my life. I need you in my life." 


	7. A Life Of Dreams

Chapter 7: A Life of Dreams  
  
*2 years later  
  
Kouji and I were hanging out with the others. It was Christmas and I was at his house. We both stood under the mistletoe.  
  
"Kouji!" Takuya called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss her!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're both under the mistletoe. Duh!"  
  
"Alright"  
  
His arms went around the smalls of my back and he tipped my chin upwards (sigh* he's now 6' 1 and I'm 5' 7). My arms went around his neck and we kissed. It was as sweet as sugar coated strawberries.  
  
Then he brought me over to the Christmas tree he had set up.  
  
"Look," he said pointing to the top of the tree where the angel was.  
  
And on top of the angel's head was an engagement ring. Kouji took the angel down and took the ring off the top and went down on one knee.  
  
"Oh my god," I gasped.  
  
"Asia I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I want to spent the rest if my life with you. Will you marry me?"  
  
I looked straight into his shining blue eyes.  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
He slipped the sapphire, diamond ring onto my ring finger. Its many angles reflected the light. Yet none of those lights could compare to the shine in his eyes.  
  
He got up and we kissed.  
  
Two months later we got married. Actually we got married twice; once in the real world and once in the fairy realm. Both were great.  
  
The one in the real world was a lot formaler then the one in the fairy realm. There were beautiful flowers every where. It was like a lot of weddings; you know, party, dancing, wedding march.  
  
We went on our honeymoon for a month in Paris, France; Venice, Italy; Athens, Greece; and to London.  
  
On our wedding in the fairy realm there was a huge party. There were flower petals and snowflakes falling from the ceiling. Elves, fairies, imps, dwarves, witches, wizards, and mortal were all there.  
  
Chau and Legolas had gotten married a few months before and were happy together.  
  
There was a huge feast and dancing. Fairies wear different colors when they get married, just so you know.  
  
I was wearing a silver tiara with diamonds, rubies, and emeralds; a silver, long sleeve top; and a long, silver, flowing skirt.  
  
Kouji was wearing a gold top and pants. The top was also a long sleeve and the pants were loose too.  
  
But you know what, it doesn't really matter what we wear. Heck, it doesn't even matter how elegant the wedding was. All that mattered was that I was spending the rest of my life with the one I love knowing nothing can come between us. 


End file.
